Never Send A Man To Do A Woman's Job
by CodieOnCote
Summary: What if Jenny did not assign Tony to the undercover mission? What if the lady in question really wasn't so traditional and was a little more like Anne Hesh afterall? Rated T to start, may venture into M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So here it is my second story. For those of you who have read my first one, I am soo soo soooooo sorry that I have kept you waiting for months for an update. No excuses, there should be a new chapter up by the weeks end. :) _

_This story is going to be different. I am hoping something completely new to this website and a new thought to everyone reading it._  
><em>It's different in a way that I am not so sure everyone will like or even want to read. So this chapter is short, so I can test it out and get a read on peoples reactions. If you love it let me know! I will most certainly continue it for you. If you hate it, let me know but please be nice. No need for nasty words.<em>

_A different spin on a highly used theme. Enjoy?_

* * *

><p>The two women sat comfortably at the café table, sipping tea and laughing on occasion. To the outsider it would appear as if two friends were catching up over a light dinner. Upon closer inspection, it was so much more. They were both brunettes and both quite attractive. One with light blue eyes, a pale complexion and straight light brown hair, the other with deep brown eyes, olive skin and wild, curly rich chestnut brown hair.<p>

"Enough about me though, tell me more about you Aviva." The pale woman asked, "Your name is beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, yours is too." The exotic beauty said coyly. "What would you like to know?"

"How about you tell me where that charming accent is from first?"

"Israel, Tel Aviv to be specific." Aviva replied.

"Interesting, so what is it that brought you to DC?"

Aviva looked down at the table and took another sip of her tea.

"I am here on business. I am here as a favor to a friend of mine who is a professor at the university. I am temporarily teaching Hebrew and Jewish Studies there." She stated, "A year to start, depending on how I like the job and America, could be longer."

The pale woman smiled brightly, "How do you like it so far?"

"The job is good; students seem eager and attentive so far. This country is quite different from Israel but I do believe I am fixing in quite well."

"I think you mean adjusting," She said lightly laughing at her companion's misuse of the word.

"I apologize, "Aviva blushed. " I am still getting used to the idioms and phrases of this country."

"No need to apologize, it's actually pretty cute."

The two women continued talking and laughing for another hour before their waiter brought the bill to the table. They finished their drinks as they squared up the bill and soon stood to leave. As they got back onto the side walk, the woman with the light blue eyes linked her arm with Aviva. Her apartment was not far from the café so they had both walked there. To the people they passed on the street, it appeared to be two friends going for an evening stroll, catching up on the latest news in their lives. To the two intertwined it was so much more. As they approached her steps, Aviva took back possession of her arm.

"It has been an absolute pleasure Ms. David, "The pale woman said with a smile as she bit her lip.

"The pleasure was mine Ms. Benoit."

"Please, call me Jeanne."

"Then I insist you call me Aviva."

"Alright then Avi-vah. " She said blushing. "Will I see you again soon? Perhaps this weekend?"

"This weekend sounds perfect."

"Well, I will see you this weekend then. Bon soir."

"Laila tov."

Jeanne stepped closer to hug Aviva and as they parted they both paused with their faces just inches apart. Jeanne leaned in closer to her and waited for her to follow. Aviva hesitated briefly but quickly closed the small gap and closed her eyes as her lips gently brushed Jeanne's. She was about to pull away, but Jeanne's lips responded and kissed her back. It was a soft and brief kiss, a kiss to test the waters. They slowly pulled away from each other, both with slightly reddened cheeks and a small grin set into their features.

"See you this weekend Aviva." Jeanne said and turned towards her door. She unlocked it and gave her date one last shy smile before entering and closing her door.

* * *

><p>She turned towards the street and walked back to her red Mini Cooper. Once inside she slammed her head back against the headrest.<p>

"Ughhh," she sighed in frustration. "What has Jenny got me into?"

* * *

><p><em>Love it? Want to hear more? Let me know!<em>  
><em>Hate it? Want to hit me? Let me know!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Huge thank you to everyone who had read this story so far, especially to those who have reviewed! Kaika - sama, bo'sai, Z and others thank you for your encouragement and enthusiasm to see more. This chapter is for you!_

_If you like it let me know :)_  
><em>If you didn't let me know :)<em>  
><em>I probably will not change anything regardless since it is my story, just don't read it if you do not like it :p<em>

* * *

><p>One week before.<p>

The elevator dinged as a clearly dishevelled Ms. Ziva David quickly exited and slumped into her desk. Being the ever so punctual liaison Officer; her tardy arrival had all three of her male coworkers look up in confusion. Gibbs gave her the briefest of head nods before turning back to his paperwork. McGee looked worried, having never seen his teammate so frazzled before. Tony on the other hand was now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Late night Zee-vah?" Tony said with a smirk.

He drew out her name in the way that both drove her crazy with frustration, and crazy with desire. Given her morning, his pronunciation only furthered her irritation.

"If you must know Tony, yes it was late." She spit out through her clenched teeth.

"Care to share, little miss sunshine?"

"Tony," she stressed. "It has been raining for three days straight, so yes I miss it. Why are you asking me though?"

"It's an expression, a sarcastic one at that." He stated, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up and assimilate already. I'm getting tired of explaining these to you."

Before she could respond her phone rang.

"David." She answered, happy to escape Tony's insistent chatter. She was not expecting Director Sheppard on the line. She listened intently as Jenny asked her to come to her office immediately.

"Yes Director, I will be up right away." She hung up the phone and stood up. Three sets of eyes were on her again.

"Ohh our crazy Israeli ninja is in trouble now! Are you on FBI's most wanted list again?"

"DiNozzo shut up, " Gibbs barked at his senior field agent.

"Shutting up boss."

"You alright Ziver?" Gibbs asked with a bit of worry seeping into his tone.

"I am fine Gibbs." She said as she left the bull pen and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, Cynthia, the director's assistant, ushered her right into Jenny's office. She was on the phone so Ziva stood behind a chair waiting for her to finish her conversation. A few minutes later Jenny was waving Ziva to have a seat. She hesitated before finally giving in and sat rigidly in the chair.<p>

"I apologize for being late this morning Director."

"This is not about that Ziva; I know how punctual you usually are." She said smiling, "This conversation is private so you may call me Jenny my friend. Since you brought it up though, is everything alright?"

"Yes Dir- Jenny." She stated. "It has just … been one of those mornings. Is that the correct way of phrasing it?"

Jenny chuckled, "Yes Ziva you said it correctly. I have actually called you up here to discuss an assignment I would like to put you on. I am choosing you because of your background knowledge from working with me."

"Are we speaking of Europe or Egypt Jenny?" Ziva said with a little bit of hesitation. Secretly she was hoping it was not Egypt. Jenny had starting to become a little obsessed with finding out information on a French arms dealer while they were there. Luckily they had finished their mission and were pulled out before it could get out of foot.

"Egypt Ziva, and before you object I know what you're thinking and I promise you it will not get out of hand like then."

"What is the assignment? Is he in D.C? Am I to follow him?" She asked, noting the idiom mix up in her head.

At this Jenny blushed. "Do you remember the other part of your task in Egypt?"

* * *

><p>Ziva's eyes widened. How could she forget? They had needed vital information on several suspects that only one person had been privy to. Ziva's mission was to seduce and report. Gather as much information out of this person as possible, by any means necessary and report it back to both agencies. Ziva had used that tactic on men many times before and had assumed her part would be a walk in the garden; until she met her mark. A beautiful Spanish woman by the name of Sophia Alonso.<p>

Ziva had "casually" met Sophia while sitting at a bar together in Cairo. It was known information that the woman was a lesbian, and Ziva had used her most convincing bedroom eyes to lure Sophia in. They sat for hours drinking at the bar while shamelessly flirting with each other. Fleeting touches soon turned into lust filled stares, while both women had bit their lips in anticipation. Sophia had extended an invitation for Ziva to accompany her to her room. It was an offer that she accepted and within minutes they were out of the bar and into a cab.

When they finally made it into her hotel room, many sloppy kisses had already been exchanged and clothes had started to shed. Ziva swallowed her hesitations and gave herself to this woman wholly. Passionate moans and groans and hours of drunken tantalizing sex had lead Ziva to her first bit of information. Ziva had been no stranger to the beauty of women, but this had been her first exploration into that hidden fantasy.

Several weeks and countless sexual encounters with Sophia later, Ziva had acquired all she needed from her. The team was pulling out of Egypt and she had a slight hesitation at the thought of separating from her so-called Spanish lover. This tryst had been different from anything she had experienced with a man. Although she had hated to admit it, she had begun an emotional connection with the woman. The hesitation to leave only lasted a short time before the implications and her panic began to set it. Emotions made you weak. Being weak got you hurt or killed. Ziva David was not weak. She packed up and left with everyone else before she could let her confused mind dwell anymore on the previous encounters with Ms. Alonso. She left without saying goodbye.

Ziva swallowed the memories. "Yes Jenny, I remember my mission."

* * *

><p>"Good. I need you to do something similar." Jenny stated. "Seduce and observe this time. I need you present for a few key meetings and encounters."<p>

"Who is the mark?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"Jeanne Benoit, René Benoit's daughter."

Jenny had given Ziva the rest of the day off to think about the offer. She knew asking Ziva was not the easiest thing to do, but her knowledge of the arms dealer was just the beginning of her qualifications. Jeanne Benoit was a lesbian, just as Sophia Alonso had been, and just like her Spanish comparison, Jeanne was attracted to exotic beauties. Women who were not only beautiful but intelligent and charming, who were funny and feisty; in other words, Ziva was Jeanne's fantasies personified.

Ziva made her way back down to the bull pen in a daze, she could handle this right? She had been twenty when she met Sophia, young and despite her Mossad training, still full of raging hormones that had made her easily impressionable to something new and unknown. She was twenty four now, a little bit older, a little bit wiser. She sat down at her desk and stared at her blank computer screen. She could handle this. She was still attracted to women but she was just as equally attracted to men. One of the objects of her desire not six feet away was proof of that.

She looked up from her screen and for the third time that day; three sets of eyes were once again focused on her. She sighed; it certainly had been one of those days.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Thank you for those who have read and reviewed this story so far. I know it is not the typical Season 4 story, and I was hoping that you would like the new spin I have given it. Does not really seem like it, but it does not mean I am going to stop. I have faith in where I am taking this and a huge thank you to those who will continue to read it. This is for you :)

This story is centered around Ziva going on the undercover mission with Jeanne, but Tony will come into play quite a bit. You'll have to stick with it to see who Ziva 'falls' for, if she even falls for anyone at all.

Thanks again!

Disclaimer: This is silly, if I owned NCIS or any of it's characters, it would be on HBO rated 18+ and would be just as sexual as True Blood.

CodieOnCote.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

Ziva had left NCIS shortly after her meeting with Jenny. She had run a few errands before arriving home. One had been a well needed stop to the liquor store where she picked herself up two bottles of red wine. A bottle of Caramel Red Cabernet Sauvignon,_ Israeli _and a bottle of Marlango table wine, _Spanish._

When she got back to her apartment, she went to the bathroom and started up a bath. She brought the bottle of Spanish wine with her, a glass and several lavender scented candles. She needed to relax, to think. She lit the candles and placed them around the tub and took a deep breath. When the water was ready she stripped and poured herself a generous glass and slipped gently in the hot water. No bubbles, just hot water that immediately started easing the tension in her neck and shoulders. She took a sip of the wine and let her thoughts wander.

* * *

><p>She had first tried this wine four years ago. It was imported out of Valencia, Spain; just like Sophia. They had sipped it one evening as they lay in bed together, tangled up in the sheets. Sophia had been a few years older than Ziva and the Spaniard had been absolutely captivated by the young Israeli beauty. She was fiery and passionate, curvaceous and beyond alluring. She had been in Egypt on business and knew that nothing serious would come from this little fling the two women were engaging in, but Sophia had started to feel a connection and she believed Ziva did as well.<p>

She never expressed her thoughts out loud but if she had, she would have been right; Ziva was beginning to feel that connection as well. The slightly older woman was beautiful beyond words. Any hesitation Ziva had felt about the seduction had vanished as soon as she met her mark. The weeks that ensued had been some of the most sexual and sensual driven moments in her life. Sophia knew her way around the female body and was a more than adequate teacher. It was more than just the sex with Sophia, and Ziva was not sure if it was because she was a woman, or just because of whom she was.

* * *

><p>Her wine glass was empty and the hot water had turned lukewarm. She sighed as she stood up and emptied the tub. As she stepped out, she wrapped herself up in her robe and blew out the candles. She grabbed the bottle and her glass and walked into her living room. It was still early in the afternoon but Ziva was exhausted. She put on some soft music as she lay down on her couch, with the intent to rest her eyes for a few moments. Staring at the ceiling, she knew she had to do the mission. She could handle it, she was a professional. This was not Egypt, and this woman was not Sophia. She picked up her cell and dialed Jenny's number.<p>

"Director Sheppard."

"Jenny it is Ziva. I have a few questions about the assignment."

"Of course, fire away."

"Excuse me? "

Jenny chuckled, "It's an expression Ziva. Ask your questions."

"Well the first is more of a concern. Since this is an NCIS op, and the 'N' stands for Naval; does this op not breach your country's 'Don't Ask Don't tell' policy?"

"Yes Ziva the United States military does have that policy. However we, NCIS, are a civilian based agency and not all the rules apply. Even if it did, you are not American, so there is not a whole lot the Navy could do about it." She stated calmly.

"Alright, does this need to stay between the two of us?" She took a deep breath, not quite comfortable sure how she felt about lying to her team that had been more like a family to her.

"Yes Ziva, I need this mission classified."

"Okay, when do you need me to start?"

"Come in early tomorrow and I will brief you on the details. A cover is being made for you as we speak."

"Shalom Jenny."

"Have a good evening Ziva."

Click. As she placed her cell phone back onto the table, Ziva relaxed into the couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking of professionalism and Spanish accents.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Ziva was woken to an abrupt knock at her door. She glanced at the clock on her wall and noted that it had actually gotten quite late. As she sat up she looked at her blinking phone; four missed text messages and three missed calls. Before she could see who they were from, her door was pounded on again.<p>

"C'mon Zi, I know you're in there. I saw your light on from the street." Tony said with a groan.

Confused as to why he was here, Ziva made her way to the door and opened it slightly.

"Why are you here Tony?" She asked huskily, her voice still low from sleep.

"You weren't answering my texts or calls."

"So you decide to just show up?"

"Well yeah Zee-vah, you're my partner."

"Do we have a case?" Curiosity filled her voice, and his need to get in touch with her now made sense.

"No."

Or not … Why was he here then. At her door, at nine o'clock at night on a Thursday.

"Are you going to let me in Zi?"

She sighed opening the door fully and letting him step past her. She closed and locked the door and turned to see him staring at her. His eyes had widened and darkened a few shades from mint to forest. She watched as his gaze started at her stomach, dropped to her feet and then travelled back up to her eyes, hesitating at her chest. A slight shudder ran through her body and she hoped that Tony had not seen it. His keen investigator eyes did not miss it and his tightly shut jaw broke into a full on smirk.

"Nice robe, Dah-veed." He breathed out as his eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively.

Ziva looked down and realized that it had loosened up a little in her sleep and was revealing an ample amount of cleavage to her partner. She rolled her eyes and tightened it, trying to control the wave of heat that rolled down her spine. She imagined him pushing her up against the door and pushing aside the robe completely. Ziva walked past him back to the living room and she took a deep breath. She should not be thinking about her partner like that. She sat down and motioned for Tony to do the same.

"So why _are _you here Toh-nee?" She questioned, pulling out his name just as he did hers.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You left early without an explanation." He stated looking into her eyes.

"I am fine Tony, just feeling a little beneath the weather." She breathed out, hoping he would accept that.

"It's _under_ the weather, and are you sure? You sure it has nothing to do with why our Madame Director called you into her office first thing?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You are worried because of that Tony? Do not be silly." She pulled up her walls and hoped he would not see through her lie. Of course she was an expert in lying and her training had taught her to think on the spot. "It was just a conference call from Tel Aviv Tony; Jenny wanted me present since my father was on the line."

"Oh, is everything alright back home?" He pressed further, "How is your father?"

"Tel Aviv is the same as it had been for the last several years, nothing has changed for the better there." She said stoically. "And my father, well my father is … he is fine."

"You never really talk about him Zi; well you never really talk about Israel at all on a personal level." He thought back, "except for the night that I met you."

"There is nothing to tell Israeli is a war zone and my father is in the middle of it, defending his country by any means necessary." She stated staring at the floor. The memory of Tali twisted her stomach in knots. It had been years, but her baby sister meant the world to her and she was taken much too soon. She looked back at Tony, into his probing eyes as he silently pleaded for her unyielding honesty. She did not like where this conversation was going and she did not know why he even really cared. They were partners, they had become close over the year that she had spent with NCIS and even closer when Gibbs had gone on hiatus to Mexico. They had shared several nights a week together, enjoying each other's company and his idea of American entertainment. Just when Ziva thought they were moving dangerously close to relationship territory, she had been framed for an assassination and Gibbs had come back into their lives. Rule twelve reinforced and movie nights abandoned. So why was he here, wondering if she was alright and how her father was doing? His voice snapped her out of her head space.

"If you don't want to talk about it Zi, I won't push you." He said quietly. "Just know that I am here if you need me."

Ziva smiled slightly at him, and gently patted his cheek. "Thank you Tony."

"So now that my questions are out of the way, how about we watch a movie?" He asked his eyes lighting up like a child with a shiny new toy.

"That depends on which movie you brought _Very _Special Agent DiNozzo." She said playfully.

"Top Gun! Nineteen Eighty Six, Tom Cruise at his finest." He said with awe.

"And Kelly McGillis. M'rroww." He cat called as he winked at her. "Total babe, woman in a position of authority; gets me every time."

"I believe it is time that I finally see this movie. Navy pilots who like to go fast, just what I am in the mood for tonight." She said in a low and sultry tone that shot aches down Tony's stomach into his groin. This woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>By the time "Take My Breath Away" was playing for the first time; Ziva had positioned herself into Tony's side and his arm was tucked around her. When the final credits started rolling, they had both shifted completely on her living room couch. Her backside was pressed into his front and his arm had snaked its way around her hips and his fingers were holding onto the tie of her robe. Both fell asleep smiling, beyond content in the position they had drifted off into.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If you have the time, a review would be marvelous,<em>  
><em>Thanks for reading you crazy, beautiful NCIS fans. xo<em>


End file.
